kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
"You have been Divinely Challenged!" Basic Information Full Name: Quinn Lightfoot-Coppercrest Age: 24 Race: Halfling Class: Paladin Occupation: Blacksmith, Bard, Business Manager, Adventurer Affiliations: Coppercrest Farms and Forge, All-Pro Adventurers, Paradigm Shifters Background A halfling Paladin who vows to defend the innocent. Using her magical sword and shield, she is able to protect those who are in need. She specializes in healing allies and smites her enemies with divine powers. No evil can hide from her. Primary Role: Defender - Able to take a lot of damage while dishing out a decent amount. Keeps allies healthy and out of harm's way. Quinn currently holds the title of President of Accounting & International Relations Chair for the Paradigm Shifters (previouslly the All-Pro Adventurers). She grew up in Edenshire, a small but prosperous village located in the Talenta Plains of Valenar. Quinn was the middle, and most inquisitive of a 9-child family fathered by Rutherford (“Ruddy”) Coppercrest (a skilled and softspoken metalsmith) and mothered by Gertrude Lightfoot (innkeeper of the Gertrude Stein B&B and manager of Lightfoot-Coppercrest Farms). History Growing up, Quinn was captivated by the stories and songs told by her maternal grandmother and, as she grew, Quinn herself became known throughout Edenshire as the plucky innkeeper’s daughter who would regale any passing travelers with song, dance, and epic tales of mystery and adventure. Both of Quinn’s grandfathers were retired adventurers, and both had fought together in the Last War as part of the 4th Regiment of the Paladin's Protective—a defensive force specialized in extracting wounded allies from behind enemy lines and providing them with magical healing care. Quinn always looked up to her grandfathers, and most of the stories she told were based on their adventures. The platinum dragon necklace that Quinn always wears is an heirloom passed down from her maternal grandfather. 'The Shattered Sword' Rutherford Coppercrest was regarded as perhaps the most talented metalsmith in Valenar, and travelers from across the Five Nations were known to stop in Edenshire to gaze upon his work and commission a new sword,shield, or piece of armor. One evening, while helping her father in his forge, a strange elven man burst into the storefront in a rage. He called for Quinn’s father, who ordered Quinn to stay in the storage room until the men had finished talking. The elven man was furious because he had lost a duel to an adventurer who wielded a sword bearing the Coppercrest seal, and alleged that the Coppercrests were illegally imbuing their wares with forbidden magic. The elf presented his own broken saber, which was stamped with the seal of House Cannith’s maker’s guild, then pulled back his shirt sleeve, revealing a strange symbol tattooed on his left arm. This elf was a member of the maker’s guild, and he proclaimed that there was no way his own blade could be defeated without the aid of dark magic. Rutherford calmly explained that there was nothing dark about his metalwork, and invited the elf to watch as he repaired the broken blade. Impressed with the halfling’s natural skill with an anviland hammer, the elf offered Rutherford a position with House Cannith in Aelyndaire. Rutherford politelydeclined, as he could not leave his family in Edenshire. The elven stranger, stunned by Rutherford’s refusal to join House Cannith, immediately sheathed his newly re-forged swordand left as furiously as he came. Sword and Shield Watching Rutherford work to repair the elf’s saber from a crack in the storage room door, Quinn was inspired by her father’s craft. With each strike of his hammer on the white-hot blade, Quinn’s father gave new life to what had just been destroyed; new strength to what had just been defeated. With each strike of the hammer resounding throughout the forge, Quinn’s resolve grew. From that day on, every moment not spent helping her mother at the inn, Quinn dedicated to studying her father’s work at the forge. She began to appreciate the precision of a finely-honed blade; the reassuring curve of a shield that would effortlessly divert harm away from its owner. Rutherford taught his daughter how to gauge a blade’s accuracy and strength, its balance and weight. On slower days, while her father tended to the storefront, Quinn tested the quality of Rutherford’s creations on blocks of wood behind the shop. As the years passed, her skill improved. Visitors to the Coppercrest Forge clamored for a chance to see the Halfling girl who seamlessly blended the arts of battle and dance into one. 'Kobolds' On the eve of her 23rd birthday, Edenshire was attacked. Returning home from the river with her friends, Quinn found the forge had been ransacked—her father’s wares had been stolen. Quinn found her father slumped against a tree at the entrance to Coppercrest Farms. He carried his father’s sword and dragon-emblazoned shield as he struggled to climb the hill to his house despite his grievous wounds. Seeing his middle daughter approaching, with his strength quickly fading, Rutherford Coppercrest passed his father’s sword and shield on to Quinn, whispering to her with his final breath to protect their family. When Quinn took up her grandfather’s weapons, a wave of unparalleled focus and clarity washed over her. She could feel the courage and strength of her ancestors added to her own. She burst through the door to her home and quickly dispatched the rust-colored reptilian invaders, but she was too late. Gazing down the hillside, Quinn could see a second group of kobolds loading a caravan with her father’s weapons and armor. Before she could reach them, their fires were extinguished and the thieves were gone. It had taken the better part of the past year for Quinn to track the kobold bandits to the town of Winterhaven in the Nentir Vale. But now that she has, she vows to protect others from the ones responsible for destroying her own family. She will defend the innocent against the tide of darkness that threatens to engulf Khorvaire. For she is the girl who dances with steel. Category:Characters Category:Quinn Category:Major Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Adventurers Category:All-Pro Adventurers Category:Paradigm Shifters